


Morrigan reborn

by BlindBibliophile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindBibliophile/pseuds/BlindBibliophile
Summary: Harry finds out about his heritage from ...  who else?





	

'Harry, have you heard of the Morrgian?'

'Yeah, she's some Irish witch from the past, isn't she?'

'Do this mean you actually listened to Binns on occasion?'

'Well, you were exhausted that one class. Someone had to take notes.'

'Whatever! You're both right and wrong.'

'Huh?'

'She was and she wasn't. She is a bit like God in the Christian church.'

'Yeah, I don't know much about that either.'

'All right. Irish history 101.' Hermione ignored the sigh. ' Now pay attention this is important. The Morrigan was a goddess to the Irish celts, but she was also tripartite,' she waved him shush, 'that means three in one. Actually there were three witches of early Ireland, Babh, Macha and Nemain. They were all individually powerful, but together were incredible and became the goddess Morrigan in legend.'

'It's always the powerful witches with you, Hermione. We all know nobody knows more than you. I can't help being more powerful, but I still can't do half the things you can. Get over it already.'

'Harry! That is not the point! Anyway these three witches combined their magic and gained power over fate. Stop gawping! Well maybe not all of fate, but the knowledge of death in battle at least. They were quite like the Peverells in that way. Anyway, legend has it that they set up a final spell before their death, which of course they could see as it came in a battle, to pass their knowledge and abilities on. There have been several witches and wizards who have claimed this power, but it's never been proved.'

'So?'

'So ... you must be their heir.'

'What? You know I researched the Potter tree. There is no Irish blood in it.'

'Not literal, but magical, inheritance. How else do you explain not dying all those times in battle.'

'What?'

'Four times. End of first year, end of second year, end of fourth year, the battle of Hogwarts.'

'But, I only died in the last one.'

'No, you didn't. But you should have died in all of them, yet you didn't. You didn't see yourself return from the fight with Quirrrel, you shouldn't have survived, but you did. Then you survived basilisk venom, which is supposedly impossible, even with the aid of phoenix tears. Finally, you survived avada kadavra twice. Actually, three times, you did it when you were a baby as well. So you survived death five time in battle. Doesn't that tell you something?'

'Ha, I wasn't in a battle then. Actually the only battle was the final one. Blows your theory out of the water for once.'

'Never heard of lost the battle but one the war? The war never stopped, it was always carrying on throughout our childhoods. You just didn't realise.'

'So, what, I'm a goddess now?'

'You wish, Potter. I mean Malfoy-Potter' 

Why had Harry not seen his husband walk in?


End file.
